dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga)
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot (ドラゴンボールZ復活'F' - スペシャルワンショット) is the manga adaptation for the film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, created by Toyotarō, consisting of three chapters. It covers the start of the film, to the point in Goku and Frieza's fight where the two are about to transform. It also leaves out several points from the movie while adding in several parts exclusive to the manga adaption. Summary Chapter 1 As Frieza is in Hell reminiscing about his defeat over Goku and Trunks, Sorbet is in outer space using his scouter to look a for Namekian to use the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. On Earth, Gohan and Videl are showing Pan off to Piccolo then it suddenly goes dark. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Chiaotzu also notices and wonders what Emperor Pilaf and his gang are up to. Shenron was indeed summoned and the trio of the Pilaf Gang were there also with Sorbet and Tagoma. As Shenron was summoned, Sorbet shouts for Frieza to be revived but Shenron doesn't respond. Sorbet asks if he could make the wish, but Shenron says that his body was cut into pieces and it would be no point without his soul. Tagoma suggests they used the recovery chambers on the ship so Sorbet tells Shenron to revive him anyway. As Frieza was revived in pieces, they leave on their ship, while Gohan and Piccolo sense a familiar ki and wonders what it was. On the space ship, Frieza is being revived and is dreaming nightmares about his defeats. As he was Frieza was obliterated by Goku is his dream, he was infilled with rage and shattered the chamber and every ones' scouters except Tagoma's and Sorbet's. After being greeted by Sorbet, Tagoma, and his staff, he says that he must kill the Saiyans who defeated him before. Tagoma with a mere suggestion of ignoring those two, Frieza shoots a blast at him, and points out he, himself, has remained weak. After this incident, Sorbet tells Frieza that Goku has been strong enough to kill Majin Buu and they have no data afterwards. As Frieza hears this, he remembers that his father told him not to touch either Majin Buu or the God of Destruction, Beerus. As Frieza is not happy of this ordeal, he wonders what'll happened if he trained to draw out his latent potential and goes off to train for four months. Chapter 2 On Beerus's castle, Whis is seen training Goku and Vegeta. Whis showing little to no effort against this two, and Goku and Vegeta are putting everything they have into their blows. Whis uses his immense speed to block every attack and "autograph" Goku and Vegeta on their new battle clothes. Whis stops the fight as Goku and Vegeta aren't putting up a good fight. He tells Goku and Vegeta that they don't need to think first before they attack, but Vegeta shows this more than Goku. He goes on to say that each part of their body needs to fight for their own and says that Beerus hasn't perfected it yet. As he was saying this, Goku points out he steps in poop. He was reminded to tell Vegeta his flaw. He says that Vegeta is too tense during fights and needs to relax like Goku. Whis goes to Goku and hits him. Goku's flaw was that he is too calm during fights and always lets his guard down. All of a sudden, Beerus has been awoken and shoots a ki blast towards Goku and almost hits him head-on. Beerus goes back to sleep, as if he didn't care of the outcome, but he was sleepy. Whis tells the two that when Beerus got too sleepy, destroyed both of their suns and it became pitch dark. He explains that he can do over events, usually if Beerus did anything stupid. Vegeta asks what Whis was and simply says he's a life-form, known as Whis. As Frieza arrives on Earth after his four months of training, Piccolo's premonition became true and Gohan tells Dende to explain to everyone that Frieza has been revived. As Piccolo and Gohan fly closer towards Frieza, Frieza fires a ki blast towards East City, destroying it. As Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien Shihan, and Krillin arrive, they've been wondering where the others are: Yamcha and Chiaotzu were told to stay back by Tien Shinhan because it might've been dangerous for them. Gohan was told by Bulma to not let Goten and Trunks know of Frieza because they're reckless. Majin Buu has fallen into a deep sleep and won't be awake for a while. Frieza was looking for Goku but Piccolo says that he wasn't on Earth. As they were discussing this, Tagoma points out a space ship landing... Chapter 3 A space ship, containing of Bulma and an unknown character arrived. He was later known to Jaco and he was revealed to the group that he is a long-time friend of the Brief family. While Bulma had to luck on getting in touch with Vegeta nor Goku, she has Jaco help the Z-Fighters battle against the Galactic Frieza Army. While they were having a conversation, Sorbet orders the soldiers to attack them. Surprised, Sorbet notices that Frieza's soldiers were failing at taking the warriors on. However Frieza is not. He notices Gohan who turned Super Saiyan, take out Shisami with one punch. On Beerus' temple, Whis is still training Goku and Vegeta. The Oracle Fish arrives and tells Whis to check his messages, in which he received one from Bulma. Back on Earth, Bulma receives a message from Goku and he needs Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, and Krillin to fully power-up so that he could each Earth using Instant Transmission from Beerus' temple. On arriving, Goku and Vegeta encounter Frieza briefly, and Frieza immediately transforms into his fourth form. Goku is the first to battle Frieza with Vegeta on the sidelines. Goku and Frieza charge at each other and begin fighting. During the fight, Goku has the upper hand with Frieza struggling to keep up. Goku fires a Kamehameha wave and Frieza is heavily damaged. Goku notices that Frieza is holding back his power and encourages to bring it out. Frieza begins showing off his new evolution... Appearances Characters Chapter 1 *Goku (in flashback dream only) *Frieza *Future Trunks (in flashback dream only) *Angels of Hell *Sorbet *Tagoma *Galactic Frieza Army soldiers *Gohan *Videl *Piccolo *Pan *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Shenron *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai Chapter 2 *Whis *Goku *Vegeta *Beerus *Frieza Army *Shisami *Sorbet *Frieza *Piccolo *Gohan *Videl *Mr. Popo *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Master Roshi Chapter 3 *Frieza *Piccolo *Master Roshi *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Frieza Army *Bulma *Jaco *Sorbet *Abo *Kado *Shisami *Oracle Fish *Whis *Goku *Vegeta Locations Chapter 1 *Namek (in flashback dream only) *Earth *Sorbet's spaceship Chapter 2 *Beerus' temple *Earth **Frieza's second spaceship **North City Chapter 3 *Earth **North City *Beerus' temple Techniques Chapter 1 *Shining Sword Attack (in flashback only) *Death Saucer (in flashback only) *Telekinesis *You Will Die By My Hand! (in flashback only) *Angry Kamehameha (in flashback only) *Death Beam *I Won't Let You Escape With Your Life! Chapter 2 *Super God Fist *Death Beam Chapter 3 *MAX Power Kamehameha *Gekiretsu Madan *Beam Rifle *Destructo Disc *Galactic Patrol Gun *Instant Transmission *Killer Ball *God Kamehameha Transformations Chapter 1 *Super Saiyan (in flashback dream only) *Nightmare Transformation (First Form) Chapter 2 *Saiyan beyond God *Super Saiyan God (silhouette only) Chapter 3 *Max Power *Super Saiyan *Saiyan beyond God ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Resurrecció de "F" - Special One Shot Category:Related Manga Category:Manga Chapters